A Phenom's Story
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: Haruto Phenom was born into a dying Devil Clan with his twin sister. Born without his family's power, unlike his sister, he decided to dedicate himself to improving his intelligence and power so he won't be a disgrace; however, that changed one day with an explosion. Now stuck by himself on Earth, he has to learn to live by himself. OC x Harem. non character cameos
1. Prologue

**AN So, I want to be an author. But so far, I've only made fanfics about other people's series so I'm going to do something different. Now this still takes place in DxD, but it will not intercept with the canon of DxD. It takes place while canon takes place. Will there be appearances of DxD characters? Yes, but characters like the Maous, or Ophis, or maybe some of Khaos Brigade. This is basically my spinoff of DxD. This will be an OC-centric fic, I'm just warning everyone right now, so be ready for that. Now then, I hope everyone enjoys the fic, and I hope everyone reads the author's note. I feel like people don't sometimes.**  
 **I don't own High School DxD, but 95% of the characters that will appear in this fic I do own. The other 5% are the canon DxD characters that appear or OCs that other authors suggest that really interest me and I decide to add.**

 **Prologue**

It was a quiet day in the Underworld. All the devils are going about their normal routines. Some devils were at the Game Field to watch competitors try to defeat the top Rating Game champions. Others were out hunting down strays. And others were at home or out in town running some errands. One family; however, was at the local hospital because today just happened to be a special occasion. One that no one expected.

"And! It's a boy! Congratulations, you gave birth to twins!" the doctor told the happy parents while the mother her newly born son while the father held the baby's twin sister in his arms.

The two parents smiled happily as they came closer together and let the two babies see each other. The two children couldn't really see each other as they didn't have their eyes open, but they did have small smiles as they could feel each other's presence. The two parents smiled before the mother groaned in pain causing the father to gently take their second child from her.

"Dear, just rest for right now. After you wake up, we can both see the babies. It's time the doctor's take them to check them over one final time to make sure they are okay. I'll be right here by your side," he told his wife who let out a weak 'Thank you' before slowly nodding off to sleep. The father smiled before gently handing his two children over to the doctor who thanked him and headed out of the room.

The father felt his smile fade as he looked over at his sleeping wife. He slowly walked over to her sleeping form and sat down next to her bed. He gently grasped her hand as he began to think about what to do now as well as everything that happened before now.

The new parents are the heads of the dying Phenom Clan. It has taken them several decades before they finally were able to have children. The two were ecstatic about it and made sure that their relative came over to help fix their home to be baby friendly while also having their servants learn how to cook dishes for their children while they were still too young to chew properly.

While the parents were happy that they finally had children because they have always wanted to be children, the clan elders are happy because it means that their bloodline won't die out. They were angry when the father refused to have a harem to increase the chances of having a child. He believed in only having one wife, one lover because he didn't want to just sleep around with women to have children. Where is the love in that?

The father had known that he was very close to losing his heir status thanks to this, but he knew that their only other option would be his younger brother who had as much luck in having a child as he did. Besides, he would always choose his wife over what the clan elders wanted. So when he found out that his wife was pregnant, he was relieved to have the elders off his back...at least for now.

The spouses had spent the months planning on how they were going to raise their children as well as what to call their children. They also knew that they would have to train their children on how to master their power if they inherited the clan's power. The clan's power could be very...destructive if not properly mastered especially to the owner. In fact, the doctors had theorized that it was the clan's power that made their reproductive chances so low.

Their power has been compared to that of the Power of Destruction, but since there has never been anyone as strong as any Power of Destruction wielders, the other devils don't pay them too much attention. The power, depending on how the wielder uses it, allows them to disintegrate things, organic or not, just by touching them. It has been called a decaying power by some people. Some wielders gather the power in their hands or feet depending on how they fight, and unleash it in blasts. Even if the blast isn't that powerful, whatever is hit with it runs the risk of decaying, whether it be their whole body, a limb or a finger.

If the wielder builds too much of the power up in their bodies, the power could cause them to overheat, and they will be the ones experiencing the decaying effect. Thanks to this, members of the clan are trained at a young age on how to use it, and if they aren't proficient at it then they usually have their powers sealed away to keep them alive.

The parents did not want any of these possible side effects to harm their children in the future so they decided that if either of them do inherit the decaying power then they will teach them how to control it to the best of their abilities. Nothing will harm their children even their children.

The father sighed as all the worry of his children's possible futures began to hit him in the face over and over again. He let out a small groan of annoyance before finally deciding to try and think of something more positive. The names for their children. The two had gone back and forth on what to name them, but they both made a compromise. He got to pick the daughter's name, and his wife chose their son's name. This was decided on when they found out they were having twins.

He smiled as he crossed his arms and began thinking to himself.

 _"Haruto, my son, just like your name means, I'm sure you will 'Soar to the Heavens'...well in this case the sky, but she said this sounded the best. I wasn't going to argue with her. Sara, my daughter, I'm sure you'll have good fortune and be a vivid blossom.  
_

* * *

 **6 year time jump**

Haruto yawned as he woke up in his bed before jumping at a sudden crashing sound from next door. He sighed as he heard his sister yell out, "Sorry tou-san!" before footsteps ran down the corridor. Ever since they were four, his sister has been demonstrating his clan's power. Thanks to this, she has undergone multiple training sessions with their father on how to use it, and she has undergone meditating sessions so she can keep control of it.

If he had to say, she has had...adequate success. She hasn't harmed herself or anybody around her yet, but the objects in their house have not been spared sadly. Another crash and apology caused him to lightly chuckle as he jumped out of bed and headed to his dresser so he could pick out his clothes for the day.

He knows that his parents have also been watching him for signs of their decaying power, but he has never accidentally decayed something or emanated the aura that goes with it. He has personally declared himself as the 'uninherited child.' The elders seem to agree with him as he remembers hearing discussion between a couple of them one day as he was walking by about making Sara the clan heir. Haruto honestly did not care about the title of clan heir. He knew he would have much more pressure on him if he was the clan heir like their father has as the leader of the clan.

While he was slightly upset that he didn't get to spend as much with his parents as he'd like to since they seemed to constantly be training Sara or doing some other clan duties, he understood why they did what they did. He loved his sister more than anything, and he would be devastated if she died because she couldn't control her powers. Besides, he still spent time with his parents during dinner, when they had free time inbetween their errands, and family events.

Haruto walked into his bathroom and stripped out of his pajamas before turning on the shower. His sister always asked why he took a shower at night and in the morning, and his usual answer was because he liked to be clean. He knew it annoyed her to constantly hear the same answer come out of his lips, but that was really the only answer he had to give her. He didn't even know why he liked to be so clean. Maybe it had something to do with his inability to inherit his family's power?

He laughed to himself. He took extra showers because he couldn't use the Power of Decaying, as he liked to call it? That was absurd. Even his sister would laugh at that, and she was the more imaginative one of the two.

After a 15 minute shower, Haruto got dressed and headed to the dining room while making sure to greet all the servants. His family was known to respect their servants. He honestly did not understand why a lot of the other Devil Clans didn't. The servants did most of the work in their lives. They deserved the appreciation.

"Otouto!" was all Haruto heard before he found himself facefirst on the ground with weight on his back. This was followed by a round of giggling causing him to sigh.

"We're twins, just because I was born a few minutes after you does not mean I'm the younger sibling," Haruto answered back while pulling his head up to rest his chin on the floor. Suddenly, a finger poked his cheek with another round of giggling.

"I'm pretty sure it does. Besides, I am the taller one of us," Sara responded in a cheeky tone causing him to growl before finally pushing himself up causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. She whined as she rubbed the back of her head while he glared down at her. His height was a sore topic for him.

"What did you need Sara-chan?" Haruto finally asked while placing his hands on his hips. Sara looked up at him before sticking her tongue out at him causing him to sigh.

"Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are heading out today to handle some work, and I was going to go visit Mikoto-chan. I was going to ask if you wanted to tag along," she explained causing a slight blush to pop up on his cheeks. Most boys his age found girls 'icky' or 'gross,' but he didn't. He found girls cute and nice, and he certainly liked being around them more than boys who just mocked him for his height or the fact that his sister could beat him in a fight (A fact he knew, and wasn't ashamed of). Mikoto just so happened to be the girl that he found the cutest, something Sara was both excited and insulted by.

"N-no thank you Sara-chan. I wouldn't mind seeing Mikoto-san, but I was going to stay home tonight and read up on some books. We are going to start going to school next year, and I don't want to insult the clan anymore than I already am by not inheriting its power," he told Sara who puffed her cheeks out.

Before he knew what was happening, she was pulling on his cheeks while yelling, "Baka! I told you to stop saying that! This clan is lucky to have you!" causing him to whine in pain and try to apologize to her. After a few more seconds of cheek pulling, she finally let up and sighed before telling her brother good-bye. He smiled and turned to walk away when he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him.

"See you later otouto! I love you!" he heard her say before she ran off again. He turned and watched her leave in confusion. They don't usually tell each other 'I love you' except on special occasions. He shook his head to clear his mind before turning to continue his way to the dining room so he could grab some breakfast before he began his studying session.

As he walked, the cell phone his parents bought him on his last birthday went off. He pulled it out and saw that it was a text from his penpal in Europe. After getting bored of not getting to spend much time with his parents, he decided to try and make friends with someone over the Internet which thankfully is connected to Earth's Internet. He of course kept the fact that he was a Devil child in the Underworld a secret, but he quickly bonded with the person, and he'd have to say that the person is his best friend even if they have never met.

 _SuperStar145: Yo! Haru how are you?_

Haruto felt a small smile stretch across his face as he began to type his response back. His sister told him that he reminded her of the teenagers she would see on TV who were always on their phones. He would always scoff, but he did have to admit that she probably had a point there.

Haruto had a bowl of cereal for breakfast, and he then headed to the library where he pulled some books out and began to read through them while stopping to message his friend back every few minutes. He knew that he was probably throwing his childhood away by constantly studying. Sara constantly told him that he should be 'A child!' and 'Books are stupid!' He always ignored her though because he wanted to impress the elders, the clan, and his parents...he didn't want to admit it, but even he could tell that he had a slight inferiority complex.

Haruto heard the doors opened and saw a black fox walk in. He had no idea where the fox came from as his family didn't have any pets and foxes didn't live in this area, but this fox was constantly appearing around and inside of the house. After awhile, everyone just accepted this fact and let it go about its business. It never actually bothered anybody so they do not see any reason to kick it out.

Haruto has taken a special liking to it and has nicknamed it Kuro. Haruto also seemed to be the one person it didn't mind associating with in the house since if anyone else got near it, Kuro would hiss at them until they walked off.

"Hey Kuro-chan, you looking for me or did you just want to find a place to sleep?" Haruto questioned the fox as it sauntered on over to him before jumping into his lap and resting its head on the table that Haruto was using to rest his books on. It let out a small yipping sound before closing its eyes. Haruto felt his smile spread as he began to use one of his hands to pet its head while he went back to studying.

Haruto continued studying until he heard Kuro begin to whimper and felt it shiver. He closed his book and began to pet its head and sides to try and calm it down, but Kuro just continued. Haruto looked back and forth to try and find out what was causing Kuro so much discomfort when he heard a whispery voice coming from behind.

Picking up Kuro in his arms, he spun around and looked back and forth to try and see what was talking, but didn't see anything except the shadows coming from the bookcase...wait.

"Shadows? But it's only 10:00 A.M.? And it's not dark out," Haruto muttered under his breath as he slowly saw the shadows dart back and forth before combining together and taking the form of a silhouette figure. The silhouette figure was so thin it looked nearly skeletal in appearance, but Haruto could make out a beard and spiky hair. He looked closer and saw a spiked tail as well confusing him even more. What the hell was this thing?

 **"So this is the child of the Phenom clan...I must say...not impressed."**

Haruto jumped at his voice because of how deep and demanding it sounded, but he did feel slightly offended when he heard the guy insult him.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you so strong? You look like a leaf could knock you over!" Haruto yelled as he held Kuro close to his chest to protect it in case the shadow guy attacked. Instead, it just scoffed at Haruto's response and walked to the other side of the room. Haruto watched it carefully while holding onto Kuro tightly.

 **"I just wanted to see the problem that we were going to be facing in the future, but I guess they were wrong. It was probably the other one...kukuku,"** Haruto felt the hair on his neck stand up at the thing's laugh before it faded away. Haruto was about to release a sigh of relief when Kuro let out a loud yip and the temperature began to raise drastically.

The last thing Haruto remembers was a banging sound.

* * *

 **10 PM**

"Otouto! I'm home! Otouto?" Sara asked as she ran in the door of their home...or at least tried to because the second she did, a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw her parents. Her mother was bent over bawling her eyes out while her father looked away with tears streaming down his face.

"Tou-chan? Kaa-chan? What happened? Where's Haruto-kun?" she asked which only seemed to make her mother bawl even more. Her father wiped his face before bending down to be eye level with her.

"Sara-chan...there was an explosion earlier today...Haruto-kun...was caught in it...I'm sorry baby," her father said before engulfing her in a huge hug. Sara just stared off as his words processed in her mind...and processed...and processed...suddenly, she fell limp in her father's arms causing him to shout her name in shock.

In the shadows of the dying flames, stood the silhouette man who just chuckled before disappearing. This was followed by a small yipping sound.

 **AN And that's a wrap on the Prologue! I hope everyone liked the beginning enough to stick around for more in the future! I don't want to type too much because I don't want to give away more of the plot, but I will say this fic will get much more interesting!**  
 **Also since this whole fic is pretty much only OCs, I wouldn't mind hearing people's ideas for OCs to appear. Depending on how interesting they are, I might add them. I can't promise how important their roles will be though.**  
 **Also yes this is a harem fic.**


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 1: An All New World

**AN Woo new chapter! Everyone, I'm going to focus on this fic for awhile so I apologize in advance for not updating my other fics. I hope everyone enjoys this fic in the meantime. After I update this about two or three more times, then I'll go back to updating my other fics before coming back to this. This is going to be a main focus for me for awhile since it's going to show me how well I am at making characters and making a story which is important for my future goal at being an author.**  
 **I don't own DxD, but I own nearly every character that appears in this fic (except for canon DxD characters)**

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 1**

A young boy was lying on the forest floor. He had soot all over his body as well as burn marks on his arms. His clothes were burnt and shredded from flames. While his body must have been in extreme pain, the boy had a rather peaceful look on his face. Next to the boy was a dark fox who was nuzzled into his body in what seemed like a comforting/protecting manner. A wind blew by causing the boy's black and red hair to wave back and forth lightly.

The fox's eyes slowly opened, and it looked around before jumping in surprise as it quickly looked around and saw the boy. It walked over to his head and licked his cheek causing him to murmur in his sleep and move his head to the side to try and get away only for the fox to move closer and begin to lick him even more.

"Ugh...Kuro-chan?...why are you licking me?" the boy asked as he slowly opened his eyes. He slowly turned his head over and saw the fox looking down at him.

He slowly sat up and stretched his arms only to wince as he immediately brought his arms back down. Kuro, the fox, jumped onto his lap as gently as it could and looked at him in concern. He looked down at his arms and began examining the wounds that he had as well as his clothes and legs.

"What...what happened? Why am I so hurt?...wait a minute...where are we?" the boy began asking as he slowly rose to his feet so he could get a better look at his surroundings. He closed his eyes and began to feel the aura that was emanating from the area. His eyes immediately shot open.

"Am I in the human world?! How'd I get here?! What happened! Where's tou-san and kaa-san! Where's Sara-chan?!" the boy began shouting in confusion and fear with tears beginning to form in his eyes. He did his best to move around to try and find his family only to wince as pain shot through his legs and caused him to collapse back onto the ground. Kuro ran to his side and began whining while also pushing against his side with its snout.

The boy groaned as he tried to push himself up only to cry out in pain as he fell back down to the ground. He felt tears begin to stream from his eyes as he lied there, hurt and alone. His family was nowhere in sight, and he was unfamiliar with the area. This knowledge caused him to cry even harder. He might be a Devil, but he was still only a child.

Kuro began to whine as it nuzzled into his side causing him to hug Kuro as tightly as he could and began to cry into its fur. Kuro just nuzzled its head against the boy while letting him cry as much as he could. After a few minutes, it felt the boy's heart began to steady itself while also hearing soft snores coming from him. What looked to be a smile covered its face as he lied its head onto the ground and stared ahead of them.

As it lied there, its eyes narrowed as a small shadow formed on the ground before a small box rose out of the darkness. After the box finished rising, the shadow under it vanished. Kuro was instantly on alert at this new element added into the mix. It slowly wiggled out of the boy's grasp and walked over to the box. It looked down at it, and, after hesitating for a moment, it pressed the button on the front of the box causing it to making a dinging sound.

Kuro jumped back and growled at the box as it continued to make the dinging sound. It began to circle the box before finally seeing the top of the box open. Kuro continued glaring at the box before finally deciding to slowly move forward to inspect its contents. Kuro knew something had to be up with this box since it appeared out of a shadow like that freak that caused that explosion that stranded Haruto and it in the human world. Kuro began to growl as it felt an ominous aura emanating from inside the box.

Kuro was not going to let anything else harm Haruto. He's already been through enough. His parents spending more time with his sister, he barely got to see his sister thanks to all her training and hanging with friends, and the fact that he didn't inherit their family's power. Haruto might not hold anything against his family, but Kuro sure was angry at his parents and clan elders. Then the mysterious shadow person appeared and tried to murder them...no, nothing else was going to harm this boy.

Kuro ceased growled as it looked in the box, and was surprised to see a set of...chess pieces? What did Devils call these things...Evil Pieces? Kuro looked closer and saw 'Haruto' written in the top of the box. Kuro knew something had to be up with these things...who would give Haruto his Evil Pieces...especially at the age of 6 and right after he was nearly killed in an explosion. Plus, whoever sent them just so happened to know exactly where they were at? This made no sense.

Suddenly, Haruto sat up and looked around causing Kuro to jump in surprise for a second.

"So...it wasn't a dream...I really am stranded in the human world...by myself...I really wish tou-san or kaa-san had taught me how to make teleportation circles back when they taught Sara-chan..." Haruto mumbled as he began to gently rub his arm before noticing that Kuro was sitting next to a box that...hadn't been there before.

Haruto slowly crawled over to Kuro and the mystery box. He instantly began to pet the fox's head making it sigh happily and nuzzle closer to Haruto's hand. He smiled slightly down at the fox before looking into the box.

"What?! Are these...Evil Pieces? Who...what...where did these come from?" Haruto muttered in shock as he slowly pulled a Pawn piece out and examined it closely, already feeling a connection between him and the pieces. He looked in the box for more clues, only to see his name in the top.

"These are mine? How did they get here? And why did they give them to me now! I'm only six! And, I don't know where the heck I am!" Haruto angrily yelled as he dropped the piece back in the box and slammed it shut.

So someone knew where he was, and they were obviously not going to help him get back home to his family who for all he knew probably thought he was dead. From what he can remember, a loud banging sound and hot temperature surrounded him before he lost consciousness. Plus, he has burns on his body which means that someone must have blew up the library...but who...

"That shadow guy...he must have done this...I don't know why he's targeting me or my family, but I swear if I see him again...Oh who am I kidding...I'm just a kid...an orphan now since I can't get home, and my family probably thinks I'm dead. I can't take whoever or whatever that guy was...I'm probably just going to die out here..." Haruto mumbled as he sunk onto his knees and began to silently cry again. Kuro just looked sadly up at him as he began to pet its back again while he let his tears flow.

"Kuro-chan...I just...want to go home. Why does it seem like the world's against me?" he asked the fox who just sadly looked into his eyes. Haruto felt a slight calming sensation from this, but he eventually broke their stare down and curled up in a ball. Kuro sighed at this before looking back at the Evil Pieces. Sure they came from some unknown source...but they were the only thing that could help keep Haruto safe in this new environment.

Kuro walked away from Haruto who had began to sulk about the situation and headed over to the box. It brought its paw up and pushed the top down to close it. It then picked the box up with its mouth and headed back over to Haruto where it dropped the box down in front of the crying boy. This action caught Haruto's attention as he looked up at it.

"Kuro-chan? Why did you bring these over here? What if they're some sort of trap sent by that shadow guy or someone else? Even if they aren't, I don't want to be reminded of the fact that someone knows of our situation and is not helping," Haruto told Kuro as he sat up and crossed his legs. Kuro just looked at him with a serious look on its face. Haruto just looked back with a defiant face while Kuro just sharpened its expression.

Haruto felt this slight pressure weighing down on him, but he ignored it as he crossed his arms and looked away causing Kuro to growl in irritation before swinging its paw at the box and sending it flying at Haruto's face. Haruto was caught offguard as it smacked him in the face and made him fall backwards. He just stared up at the sky and blinked. Kuro was...surprisingly strong. He looked over at the box and sighed.

"Fine...I'll keep them. I guess you're right. The best chance of me surviving out here is having help and creating a peerage certainly is a good way to get that help," Haruto sighed as he opened the box and glanced down at the pieces again. They seemed to call out to him, but he still wasn't completely sure if he should use them. Besides...was he even strong enough to use them?

He closed the box again and placed it in his pocket. He looked back down and saw that his entire body was covered in soot along with his burns and small cuts which he guessed got there from the debris of the library when it blew. He looked back over at Kuro who was not looking up at him happily. He sighed before flashing a tiny smile back at the fox.

"Come on Kuro-chan. Lets find a pond to wash this soot off us. Besides, I'm sure it will help us calm down slightly," Haruto told Kuro who nodded its head and stood back onto its paws. Haruto nodded back at Kuro before turning around and heading towards the trees that surrounded them. He clenched his teeth as the pain from his burns and wounds kept flashing through his body, but he ignored it so he could keep looking for a pond.

 **AN Dang it, I wrote myself into a spot here...I can't think of anything else to write to continue this chapter...*sigh* I wanted this to be my first 10,000 word chapter. Okay, that'll be my goal for the next one.**

 **I'll end this note with a question. I won't be taking many suggestions for this fic unlike my other fics as this is different from those, but I do want to know something. For Haruto's future peerage...without giving too much away, would you rather a vampire join first or a Greek myth related character join first. They both will be in his peerage, but which would you all like to see join first?**


End file.
